portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Captain
The Captain is a werewolf. Appearance The Captain still wears a full uniform which consists of an overcoat similar to a M42 Greatcoat with its neck-guard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol. Underneath the overcoat The Captain wears standard brown military trousers that tuck into brown ankle high boots. He forgoes wearing a shirt of any kind. Around his neck are dog tags that he keeps hidden by the coat. Under his hat is his crop of silvery white hair and red eyes. His skin colors is a deeper tan , though this isn't due to him living in Brazil for over fifty years. History Little is known of The Captain's past but it is seen that the played a pivotal point in the Millennium's main research facility in Warsaw during the Second World War. He was confronted by the two mask task force of Alucard and a Younger Walter C. Dornez whom he captured and forced to come to an agree to become the Millenniums' sleeping traitor. After the destruction of the project in Warsaw he along with the res of the Third Reich fled to Brazil until fifty years later where he was part of the invasion of London. Personality The Captain is silent, calm and stoic, and seemingly emotionless. While not truly being without emotions the Captain with only show them to people whom he would consider to be a trustworthy ally. Considering himself to be a great warrior the Captain fights honorably and seems to have great joy while fighting a worthy adversary. He is more of an observer but if it comes down to his action he will act without regret. Abilities Regeneration - Being a true blooded werewolf, The Captain has show insane amounts of rengerative abilities that can range from reforming an entire limb to external lacerations and trauma. Though whether this is all natural or due to scientific augmentation is still unknown Skin - The Captain's skin is much more durable than that of any humans, when faced by Walter C. Dornez's wires (later seen to have been able to cut through entire buildings and flesh easily) only suffering a few cuts on his hands by them. Strength - The strength of the Captain undisputably matches that of a vampire, being able to kick a missile thrown at him via the Draculina Seras Victoria. In kicking the missile he nearly bent the whole thing in half. Speed - His speed is great for someone of his size and height, being able to run effectively fast in either human or beastial form, The Captain could easily give a vampire a run for thier money. Shooting - Due higher senses and decades of military experience, the werewolf captain has exhibted extreme firearm handling when he shot (at close range) Heniekel Wolfe through one cheek an dout the other without damaging any teeth or the tonuge. Relationships No former comrades are on portal breach. Quotes Trivia Gallery Notes